


Guess It’s Just You and Me

by ConfusedHufflepuff



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Post Episode 147, just two traumatized people getting coffee together and laughing at their boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedHufflepuff/pseuds/ConfusedHufflepuff
Summary: After visiting Hilltop Road and finding Annabelle's statement, Basira and Melanie get some coffee and try to processes some of their emotions and forget about the rest.
Relationships: Basira Hussain & Melanie King
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: TMA Girls Week





	Guess It’s Just You and Me

Daisy, Jon, Melanie and Basira walked away from hilltop road in silence. Not a particularly awkward silence, but a contemplative one, as each of them processed the night’s events. Finding Annabelle’s statement had rattled them all. 

Basira walked behind the rest of the group, trying to get her thoughts straight. She hoped when Jon got back to the institute and read the statement things would start to make more sense. 

“I could really use some coffee,” Melanie mumbles, falling into step beside her.

“Really Melanie, it’s almost five,” Jon says looking up from examining the letterhead of Annabelle’s statement as if by looking alone he could tell whether she’d really been in the institute.

“Says the man who eats other people’s trauma,” Melanie shoots back. Daisy laughs. 

“It's good to hear her laugh,” Basira thinks. 

“I know a pretty decent coffee shop a few blocks from here, we could all go grab something to drink,” Basira says, hoping that if she can draw Daisy out she might finally get her to relax a little. 

Jon sighs.

“Sorry I’ve got to get back to the institute and-”

“Eat other people's trauma?” Melanie interrupts him.

“I was going to say get some sleep before I go back to reading statements. It’s been a long day..”

“Fine,” Melanie says and turns to Daisy. “You coming?”

“Sorry Mel, I mean Melanie, I-I’ve got to do something at the institute too.” Daisy says, struggling to come up with an excuse. 

Baira sighs, she knows Daisy doesn’t feel that safe out and about, but she’d been hoping Daisy would be okay with going to a coffee shop. 

“Guess it’s just you and me,” she says to Melanie.

The two women wave goodbye to Jon and Daisy and head to the coffee shop. It’s a small place, sandwiched in between the two buildings on either side of it, but it’s cozy. They order their drinks and sit down at a table to wait. They sit in silence. This time, it’s a little awkward. Melanie pulls out her phone and sends a text. Basira looks around at the other patrons in the coffee shop.

“So, how are you doing,” Basira askes, finally breaking the silence.

“Fine,” Melanie says, putting her phone away.

“Sorry about the whole bullet thing,” 

“It’s fine. I mean it’s not, it really, really isn’t fine. But I think I can forgive you, someday.” 

“You don’t have to.” Basira says, looking down at her lap.

“I know, but I’ve been talking to my therapist and she said it might help me if I do.” At that moment, the basista calls out their names and Basira goes and gets their drinks.

“How are you doing?” Melanie askes when Basira gets back to their table. 

Basira sighs. “Mostly just worried about Daisy. She’s so weak now that she’s not with the hunt, and I’m glad she’s no longer under its control but I don’t want her to feel so helpless.”

“Do you wanna talk more about it? My therapist says that can be important when processing trauma.”

“No, thank you though.” Basira takes a sip of her drink to avoid all the feelings bubbling up inside her as she thinks about Daisy’s current state, and casts around desperately for a change of topic. 

“Speaking of therapy, what’s going on with you and Gerogie?” 

“What?!” Melanie sputters.

Basira laughs. “I knew there was something between you two.”

“Nothing’s going on,” Melanie says quickly. Basira gives her a skeptical look over the rim of her coffee cup.”

“Honest. I do really like her though.” Melanie smiles. “I just don’t feel like now’s a good time for me to start a relationship. I want to focus on myself, and getting away from this hellhole.”

“You know you can’t leave the institute, right?”

“Yeah, but I’ve got to try. Who knows, maybe I’ll find some secret guide to escaping your eldritch employer tucked away in the statements. It’s worth a shot. I just can’t deal with all the fears, and Jon, and everything Elias has been doing, without any hope of a way out.”

“I hate that man,” Basira says.

“Me too.”

“I know you hate him, you’ve tried to kill him multiple times!” 

Melanie laughs and Basira joins in, though she can tell it’s tinged with bitterness for both of them. She looks at her watch.

“We should be getting back to work, why don’t you tell me all about how much you like Gerogie so I can embarrass you once you guys finally get together.”

“Oh shut up,” Melanie chuckles, but she gets up to follow Basira out of the coffee shop, and the two women walk back towards the hustle and bustle of the archives, taking the time to ignore the overwhelming fear of what might come next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks to [Ladi3defective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladi3defective) for beta reading this!


End file.
